GB 2 469 682 A discloses a luggage compartment arrangement for a trunk of a motor vehicle, in which a receiving cassette with a roller blind can be fastened at various points of a trunk in a fixed manner in terms of movement in order, with the aid of the extended roller blind, to cover a load and to fix the load by means of a fastening to another point of the luggage compartment.
DE 10 2004 021 556 A1 discloses a luggage compartment arrangement for a trunk of a motor vehicle, in which a receiving cassette with a roller blind can be displaced in a guide system in the direction of travel of the motor vehicle in order to be able to divide the trunk individually into differently sized subregions.